Broken Promises
by Climberchick72
Summary: Hunter. Just the mere thought of him bought tears to Jeff's eyes. Let Jeffy tell you the story of how Hunter hurt Niff, almost to breaking point


Jeff screamed into his pillow, pent up anguish, anger and betrayal being the source of his screams.

Nick sobbed, collapsed in a heap outside their room, Room 36.

The couple had just returned from Warbler Practice. Why, you may wonder, is this such a bad thing? Well, the actual _returning _from practice was fine, but the practice had gone far from well.

Recently, the Warbler's had gotten a new Captain, Hunter Clarington. From the moment he walked in, Jeff knew that things were going to change in Dalton.

Firstly, the uptight Captain had Sebastian- _yes, Sebastian-_ wrapped around his finger. That was a surprise to all. Sebastian bowed down to no one. Sebastian was the top of the proverbial pyramid, and "Drill Sergeant Dip-Wad" (named by Sebastian Smythe himself) had easily knocked their leader from his spot at the summit.

Secondly, Steroids had become mandatory in the group. Drugs were the boy's "tickets" to performing (if they didn't do the illegal substance, Hunter would pull them from the competition setlist.) This was the cause of Niff's anguish. From the beginning, the boys promised each other that they wouldn't fall victim to Hunter's manipulative ways. Until now, they had kept their promise. _Until now. _

Jeff had seen the signs, the signs of a promise gone wrong, the moment Nick had stumbled into the practice room. The brunettes eyes were glazed over, and he was nowhere near coherent with his constant and slurred mumbling. Amongst the jumbled words, "Jeffy, don't hate me" came out of Nick's mouth approximately 3 times.

The blonde was furious. Nick had broken his promise. _His_ Nicky, the one Jeff trusted for everything, had broken his promise. "_3 and 6 forever my ass_" the blonde thought. If he couldn't trust the brunette with keeping away from the drugs, what else couldn't he trust him with?

Nick had sobered up a long time ago. The drugs had left his system, only to be replaced with an unimaginable amount of guilt and shock at his actions. He had only done them because Hunter had threatened to hurt his blonde lover. He could never let that happen, _ever_. But now, he had lost his Jeffy's trust. The moment Nick was clean from the drugs, Jeff had broken up with him. Thinking back on it now, Nick could understand the blonde's action very well, factoring in the fact that Jeff didn't know the full story. He didn't want to understand, but he did. Now, Niff was over, ripped away from him with whatever happiness he had in his body.

Jeff remained on his bed, sobbing his eyes out, for atleast 3 days after the drugs incident. He had broken up with Nick, and he never stopped regretting it. However, he had to teach Nick a lesson. He had to teach Nick that promises are mad to be kept, not shattered to pieces.

A knock on the door brought Jeff back to the present, as opposed to wallowing in the past (as he had been doing since Niff split.) Jeff opened it, thinking it would be Wes -coming to check on him, or Evan and Ethan- coming to prank him. Never did he expect his _ex_ boyfriend to be standing at the doorway, tears streaming down his face.

"What do you want?" Jeff spat out, hurt clear in his voice.

"_I'msorryHunterthreatenedmetotakethedrugshesaidhe'dhurtyouI'msorrypleaseforgiveme_" Nick shot out speedily

"Can you slow down and repeat that please, Nicholas?"

"I'm sorry. Hunter threatened me to take the drugs. He said he would hurt you. I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

Nick was about to apologies again, but before he could even open his mouth, a pair of lips forcefully crashed upon his. Jeff dragged Nick back into Room 36 by his Dalton tie.

"I forgive you, Nicky" came from Jeff's mouth between feverish and urgent kisses.

Nick couldn't be happier

Jeff couldn't be happier.

Niff was immortal.

Niff is love, Niff is life

A.N- this was another prompt given to me by StyxxandBethany (Last one... got any more?) I'd like to thank them soon much, without this wonderful reviewer, I would have been so stuck. :)

Happy Holidays!

Climberchick72


End file.
